


How It All Began

by TheHomestuckWhovian



Series: Shatt Week 2017 (AKA I'm sorry I'm trash) [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Shatt Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHomestuckWhovian/pseuds/TheHomestuckWhovian
Summary: Matt and Shiro meet for the first time. It's...interesting...





	How It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 5:** _~~Fake Relationship~~ /First Meeting/ ~~Family~~_
> 
> ... _sigh_
> 
> I am too tired for this shit

Matt Holt was a bit...overwhelmed...to say the least.

Okay, maybe that was an understatement.

His first day at the Galaxy Garrison had been difficult, in his honest opinion. From being accused by his shithead of a roommate of only getting in because his father was a researcher there, to being reamed into by a teacher for daring to ask the person sitting next to him for a pencil (telling him that as a Holt he had to set an example and if he didn't want to be a disappointment he needed to shut up and pay attention...and maybe he was paraphrasing but _still_ ), Matt was just about done with this fucking school. And it was just now fucking lunchtime.

He poked the Garrison mac and cheese, wondering to himself what it was made of. He couldn't decide if it was molten plastic or rubber, but, whatever it was, Matt sure as hell didn't want to eat it. So he shoved it aside and rested his head against the table, wishing that he could just start the fucking day over and not have to deal with this shit.

His brain immediately went to _Life is Strange_ at that thought and he reconsidered. Alright, maybe not that, because he'd hate to go through what Max and Chloe went through then (because Jesus Christ that was depressing), but he wished he hadn't come here today, wished he had stayed at home and continued going to his old school where he actually had friends and people who didn't think he was riding on his dad's success to be there and teachers who didn't hold his dad's position as an excuse to rant at Matt over something fucking dumb.

He just wanted to go home.

His brain was about halfway towards convincing him to skip the rest of the day when he heard a tray hit the table next to him, and glanced to the side to see possibly the cutest guy he had ever seen in his fucking life.

Matt immediately looked away, wondering if he was hallucinating and panicking over if they guy next to him could see how fucking red he was right now. Then panic fell away into resignation because this fucker was probably going to take one look at him and immediately recognize him as Dr. Holt's son, and Matt would be forced to nope out of existence. Or he would see Matt being rather not-straight and be disgusted with him. Or maybe a meteor would hit the school and put Matt out of his misery.

"Uh, are you alright?"

Fuck, the guy was speaking to him fuck fuck fuck.

Matt was silent as his brain struggled to find an answer that didn't sound super flirtatious or something creepy and settled on, "Define alright?"

"You seem upset about something?" the guy continued, his voice filled with genuine concern. "You...you don't have to talk about it, but I thought you might want some company? Being alone when you are upset sucks."

Matt blinked, surprised by how awkward this picture of hotness was right now. Surprisingly, that actually helped him relax, because it meant there was less expectations for this conversation on both ends. So he shrugged helplessly and began talking.

"I spent so much fucking time trying to get into this school," Matt admitted with a sigh, leaning his head against his hand. "And now that I'm here, everyone is accusing me of riding my dad's success, or expecting me to live up to my dad. And that's on top of all the stressful expectations they have for us at this fucking school. I hate it." He purposely left out specifics, and also censored himself because he wasn't sure how this guy felt about cursing. Honestly maybe he shouldn't have said anything to begin with.

There was silence, before the guy admitted, "That sounds like it sucks, man."

"It does."

The boy stuck out his hand, beginning, "I'm Takashi Shirogane, but everyone calls me Shiro."

Matt blinked, then smiled, shaking his head. "Matt Holt."

He looked at Shiro's plate and noticed that he had two plates on it, both with the mac and cheese(?) that was being served. Matt raised an eyebrow, before offering, "Want mine?"

"...Yes," Shiro answered sheepishly, taking the plate with an embarrassed smile on his face. "So, what is your focus here?"

Matt smiled, explaining, "Communications, with astrobiology and engineering as secondary classes. I was considering doing astrobiology as my focus, but I'm glad I didn't now, since even more people would probably be on my case and saying I only got in because of Dad. Besides, computers are my forte." Matt, realizing he was rambling, glanced at Shiro and asked, "What about you?"

"I'm in the pilot program," Shiro explained, shrugging. "Because...I like flying?"

"That's a good of a reason as any," Matt assured him, smiling. "So, fighter, cargo, or research?"

He seemed to think about it for a good long moment before answering, "Research, I think. I don't really want to fight, and I'd like to actually get a chance to see more of the universe, you know? I think I'd have a better chance of doing that as a research pilot."

Matt nodded in understanding, deciding that made sense. "Nice. That probably means you'll work with my dad in the future. He is one of the leading researchers here after all."

The two sat at the table, chatting away until the lunch bell rang. Matt picked up his tray to dump it and smiled at Shiro, saying, "Thanks for sitting with me. I appreciate it."

Shiro blinked, then smiled a bit awkwardly, answering, "No problem. See you later."

**Author's Note:**

> goddammit these children are so awkward


End file.
